Red Ears
by lilbratty74
Summary: Almost every RHr fan wanted ron and Hermione to be dates at the ball. Here's my version of how the 'date-asking' happened. Duh, another RHr OneShot. R


A/N: Hey People! I'm back with yet ANOTHER Ron/Herms OneShot. What can I say, I love them! So this is my take on how I wanted the whole 'asking-people-to-the-ball' scenario to go. Obviously takes place in 4th year. Duh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I dream.

--

"Harry we have got to get date's to this thing," Ron Weasley was saying to his best mate Harry Potter as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were already seated and eating when they arrived.

"Are you still going on about this, Ron?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I am! We've got to get dates before all the good-looking ones are gone," Ron exclaimed.

Ginny looked slightly disgusted, "I can not believe that even with Mum raising you to be better than this, you still grew up to be one of those shallow gits who only look at a person's appearance!"

"She's right, Ron. That was completely shallow of you to say, " Hermione added.

"Oh come on, Hermione. We heard you rejected Neville. You're actually telling me that one of the reasons you turned him down wasn't because he's got about as much muscle on him as a two year old?" Ron said, to which Harry snorted, trying to keep his laughter down.

Hermione glared, "Yes Ron, that is exactly what I'm saying. Just so you know, Neville hasn't been the only one to ask me, and one in particular happens to be quite handsome."

"I still can't believe that he asked you, Herms. It's so exciting!" Ginny said, her excitement making her look close to bouncing in her seat.

"Who asked you?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since they got to the table.

Hermione blushed, "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Oh just tell us already, we promise not to laugh," Ron said, his face showing a look of slight disappointment and jealousy. But he obviously wasn't. No. Not at all.

She sighed. 'Fine, if you must know, I got asked by....Viktor Krum."

Ginny started grinning, Harry had a look that said _'Seriously?'_, but Ron.....Ron took a different approach.

...

He burst out laughing!

While Hermione started to look more and more hurt, Ron just barely got out, "Sorry (laugh) Herms, but (gasp) did you seriously think (snort) we'd believe that?!"

Hermione stood up quickly from the table, tears in her eyes, "Well, Ron. It's nice to know how impossible you think it is for someone to like me." With that, she ran out of the Hall.

Ron just stared after her, his laughter finally calming down, "What was that about?"

Ginny gave him an incredulous look, "You know, Ron, you really are a git. Krum _did _ask her, but she turned him down because she was hoping someone else would ask her. Apparently that person turned out to be a shallow git who laughed at her."

Ron looked confused. He pointed to himself,"Me? She...wanted to go with...me?"

Ginny threw her hands up in the air, "Finally he realizes!"

Ron looked amazed. He then looked towards the Great Hall doors. He quickly made his way to them and left to find Hermione.

He walked down the halls of Hogwarts before finally stopping at the end of one, having heard the sound of sobbing coming from around the corner. He turned his head around the corner and saw Hermione sitting against the wall, her head in her knees. He slowly made his way over to her, careful not to have her realize he was there until he was right next to her. He didn't need her running away from him again. When he was all the way over to her he spoke.

"Hey Hermione."

Her head shot up and she looked at him with as much of a glare as a crying person can.

"What do want, Ron? Come to tell me more about how I'll never be able to get anyone to like me?" She said.

Ron looked down, guilt overwhelming him, "I shouldn't have laughed and said what I did, Hermione. I'm really sorry. I don't think that no one could like you. I definitely don't think that."

"Then why did you laugh and say those things? Why is it unbelievable that anyone else would ask me to the ball?" Hermione asked.

Ron's face got a look of slight confusion on it. "It's not unbelievable. I don't really know. I guess, I just kind of thought that if you went with anyone it would be Harry, or m-me."

"That doesn't mean that no one else is going to ask me. Besides, your the one who said you wanted a pretty girl for a date," Hermione said, almost bitterly, looking away from him.

Ron looked at her, "You don't even realize how pretty you are, do you?"

She sighed, "I don't realize it because I'm not pretty. I mean, I'm not completely ugly, but I'm not Lavender or Parvati."

He scoffed, "'Not completely ugly.' Hermione your not even close to averagely pretty."

"Thanks, Ron! I feel so much better now!" Hermione said sarcastically, a hurt and exasperated look on her face. She turned to walk away just when Ron caught her arm.

"Your not close to averagely pretty because your way more beautiful than that," He said, red from embarrassment.

Hermione looked at him, searching for truth in his eyes. When she found it, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Ron responded after a few shocked moments, holding her waist and leaning his cheek against her head. After a while they broke apart. Ron's ears and Hermione's cheeks were both tinted red.

Ron cleared his throat, "Um...So."

Hermione responded, "So?"

He cleared his throat again "Uh...w-would you by any chance w-want to go w-with m-me? To the b-ball I mean?"

Hermione smiled brightly at him, "I would like that very much."

They both smiled at each other. Then they decided to head back to the Great Hall. Just before they entered, Hermione got on her toes, kissed Ron's cheek, and whispered in his ear right before running into the Hall.

_"I love you, Ron."_

His ears were as red as they could be when he sat down at the table.

--

A/N: So I know I made Ron OOC at parts, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!

ReViEw!


End file.
